


Wave-Particle Duality

by duckmoles



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Multi, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles
Summary: When Scott agreed to go into the quantum realm to find Janet Van Dyne, he didn't expect to return with a woman that's been presumed dead for over 30 years hitchhiking in his head.(AKA the AU where Jan came back sharing a body with Scott)





	Wave-Particle Duality

**Author's Note:**

> i'm happy to create the scott/hank/jan tag, bc this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written.  
> extension of this [tumblr post](http://duckmoles.tumblr.com/post/178801871836/where-is-my-scott-langjan-van-dynehank-pym-fic) i made a while ago.

It’s when Scott wakes up in the middle of the night to see Hank Pym snoring beside him that he knows that something’s taken a wild left turn somewhere. It’s only unfortunate experience that has him slipping out of the bed – dressed, thank god – and into the bathroom, where he locks the door and has a very brief, very sane freak out.

“You gotta warn me before you do stuff like that,” he says to his reflection, though he knows that Jan can’t hear him.

He pulls out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants, turns it on. His messages read, “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything with Hank. We worked on the new quantum tunnel (looked into time vortex!) and he fell asleep arms wrapped around me. Didn’t want to wake him. Very sweet. Check your photos :)”

Scott checks his photos. He tries not to find it too weird how he’s gotten kind of used to taking orders from the lady that’s taken up part-time residence in his body. There’s a new photo, timestamp late evening, location Baker Beach. Jan, admittedly, is right. It’s kind of sweet, if Scott imagined it as just a cute old couple hanging out at the beach instead of Scott playing any part in the picture. At least Jan thinks it’s cute. It’s a selfie, angled high up in a way, of himself – Jan? – and Hank looking very happy. Hank holds an ice cream cone, the ice cream peeking into the bottom of the frame, and Jan – him? – has a scarf that Scott doesn’t remember buying around his – her? their? – neck.

“Honey?” he hears from the bedroom. Oh jeez. Now Scott’s gotta go in and tell Hank that his wife has vacated.

Scott puts his phone back into his pocket. He reenters the bedroom, hands in his pockets. He waits as Hank fumbles to put his glasses on.

“Honey?” Hank repeats, squinting at Scott.

Scott shuts all the lights off and walks closer. “Sorry, not now,” he says. “Scott Lang in the house.”

Hank huffs and flops back into the mattress. “Get out of my house, Scott,” he says. The snoring starts up again almost immediately.

Scott reflexively leans over so he can pull off Hank’s glasses, gently put them on the bedside counter, and pull the blankets up so that it covered Hank fully. Then he has the very distinct feeling of wanting to be sucked into a black hole, because _oh my god Scott you aren’t his wife what’re you thinking_. A small part of him thinks, _technically, you_ are _his wife_. Another part of him thinks, _also technically, you’re not his wife_. A final part of him took over and thinks, _how about we get back home and deal with this in the morning_. It was a good plan.

It's a long walk back to Scott’s apartment. He's lucky he didn’t run into Hope on the way out of the Pym house.

“We need to figure out a better system for this stuff,” Scott writes to Janet. “We can’t just do alternating days. We need to be more flexible about this.” As an afterthought, “Hank snores a lot. Sleep apnea or harmless?”

He falls asleep faster than he expects, probably a side-effect of all the touristy nonsense and science stuff Jan and Hank had gotten up to the day before, and in the morning he walks into X-Con still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Luis looks vaguely concerned, but he’s taken the whole thing in stride – better than anyone else that knows about Scott and Jan’s little arrangement has. He’d ended up being the first person Jan ended up meeting, even before Cassie, and while acknowledging the whole thing was “freaky” he was otherwise unfazed. Sometimes he has to clarify to Scott what Jan’s done in the rare moments she works for X-Con instead of Scott, but there’s few hiccups, other than the mundane.

Afterwards, Scott goes to pick Cassie up from school.

“Hi, peanut,” he says. “How was school today?”

Cassie skips alongside him, eyes focused on not touching the cracks in the sidewalk. “Fun!” she replies. “How was your trip with Dr. Pym?”

“My trip?”

Cassie pauses in her frolicking for a brief moment to stare at him, wide-eyed and with the pout on her face that always has Scott wanting to scoop her up and kiss her all over. “You said,” she says, “yesterday, when you took me to school, that you were planning on hanging out with Dr. Pym the whole day.”

Janet. Damn it, Scott _told_ her not to get involved with Cassie until he could figure out a way to explain it to her. “Oh, right,” Scott lies. “Yeah. We went to the bridge, see?” He fishes out his phone and shows her the picture.

Cassie ghosts her hand over the screen, lightly touching it so that she can zoom in. “I like your scarf,” she says. She looks up at him. “You _also_ promised you’d show me around Dr. Pym and Miss Hope’s lab,” she said pointedly.

“Er,” Scott says. “Did I?” He really needed to talk, or whatever it was they did, to Jan.

“ _Today_ ,” Cassie says, tugging on Scott’s sleeves.

Scott combs her hair with his fingers, running his palms over her scalp. “Maybe, ah, tomorrow if your mother will let you, okay, peanut?”

“You promised _today_ ,” Cassie points out.

“I know I did, and I’m so sorry,” Scott says. “I just…forgot to tell Hope and Hank. I’ll tell them today and we can get something set up.”

Luckily, Cassie huffs but doesn’t pursue the topic further.

Scott takes her out to dinner and then back to X-Con, where all four of them try to help her with her English homework, of which only Kurt even vaguely understands. Who needs to know what a participle is anyway?       

By the time Jim comes to pick Cassie up, the vague, decentralized headache that Scott’s come to associate with Jan itching to get control has grown into a steady pulsing pain.

“See you tomorrow, peanut,” Scott says. Jim and Cassie wave back at him before driving away.

Scott presses his fingers into his temples. Jesus, Jan, what’s the rush? He still has more than a few hours.

“Yo,” Luis says, “Scotty, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott mumbles. “I’m fine.” He stumbles over to the couch, pulls out his phone, and gives a stern and hopefully comprehensible recap of the day to Jan. “I HAVENT TOLD CASSIE YET. ALSO YOURE GIVING HER A TOUR OF THE LABS TOMORROW, BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME,” he types.

“Scotty,” Luis says again after he puts his phone away, but Scott’s already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me i'm not the only one that thought of this.


End file.
